All of Time and Space
by annabethfan15
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Docteur/Rose. 1er: Jouney's End. Et si le métacrisis n'avait jamais été crée? Une réunion entre Ten et Rose à l'intérieur du TARDIS avec toute l'équipe de compagnon! 2ème: Girl in the Fireplace. Rose ne se sent pas si bien après l'aventure avec Reinette, ce qui donne lieu à des discussions avec Mickey et le Docteur.
1. Journey's End UA

**All of Space and Time**

 **Hello sweetie!**

 **Oui oui bon... Je vous entends d'ici. Elle est en concours blanc, elle est en retard dans l'écriture d'Au temps des Maraudeurs, donc qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à nous poster des trucs sur Doctor Who? Bah la réponse est simple: cette série me rend tarée. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été obsédée par un truc à ce point. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir DW de la tête! (Je crois que ça devient une maladie, sérieux).**  
 **Bon je suis consciente qu'il y aura sûrement moins de monde pour me lire que sur le fandom Harry Potter mais je tente quand même**

 **Donc sur cette page je vais regrouper tous les OS que j'écrirais sur Doctor Who (je ferais peut-être une fanfic longue mais ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant, je me concentre exclusivement sur Au temps des Maraudeurs).**

 **Ah... est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'étais une fan absolue du couple Rose/Docteur? Non? Et bien je le suis! Donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de fluff entre ces deux-là!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Annabethfan**

* * *

 **OS n°1:** **Journey's End UA**

 **Voici donc le premier OS! Soyez indulgent, c'est une première pour moi avec ce fandom, je maîtrise pas encore tout...  
Donc c'est une réécriture de Journey's End ( Le fin du voyage en VF), le dernier épisode de la saison 4 (spoiler pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore donc). J'ai imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si le metacrisis Docteur/Donna n'avait pas été crée, plus deux trois modifications en plus haha! Je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve en bas! **

* * *

\- On dirait une ville fantôme… murmura Donna en observant les alentours complètement déserts.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle.

\- Sarah-Jane a dit qu'ils prenaient les gens. Mais pourquoi faire ? Réfléchis Donna ! Quand tu as vu Rose dans l'univers parallèle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Juste…juste que les ténèbres arrivaient…

\- Rien d'autre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Donna essaya de rassembler ces souvenirs. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, elle aperçut soudain une personne en haut de la rue. Une jeune fille blonde. Souriant doucement, elle chuchota :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ?

Perplexe, le Docteur se retourna lentement. Rose. Rose était là, à quelques mètres, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire lui avait manqué. Il resta figé un instant avant de se mettre à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru, ses pieds martelant le bitume. Elle l'imita, jetant son arme au loin tout en dévalant la rue aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant. Après tout il se vantait toujours de ses sens supérieurs de Seigneur du Temps non ?

Brusquement, une voix métallique résonna comme sortit de nulle part.

\- Exterminez !

\- Non !

Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour le retrouver. Les yeux écarquillés, le Docteur essaya de saisir son tournevis sonique mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide. Alors que le Dalek allait tirer, un flash de lumière fusa et le capitaine Jack apparut au milieu de la rue, un énorme pistolet estampillé Torchwood entre les mains. Une seconde plus tard il n'y avait plus de Dalek.

\- Jack ! S'exclama Rose. Oh mon dieu Jack !

\- Salut Rosie !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la fit tourner sur eux-mêmes en riant. Le Docteur s'approcha en se raclant la gorge.

\- Jack…

Sentant la menace implicite dans la voix du Seigneur du Temps, Jack reposa la blonde par terre.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris, dit-il. Je vais…je vais aller parler à la rousse là-bas tiens. A plus tard !

Il s'empressa de détaler en direction de Donna. Rose rigola en le suivant des yeux puis se tourna vers le Docteur. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge. Après trois ans, il était enfin là, devant elle. Elle avait imaginé leur retrouvaille des dizaines de fois sauf que maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Et elle savait qu'ils devaient aller sauver l'univers et arrêter les Daleks mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ni à le quitter du regard.

\- Rose…murmura-t-il, aussi incrédule qu'elle.

\- Ça fait longtemps…

\- Trop.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Trois ans auraient aussi bien pu être trois siècles.

\- Comment…Rose, comment est-ce que tu… ?

\- Docteur, coupa-t-elle. Tais-toi et prends-moi dans tes bras.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha et leva la main pour caresser son visage. Il pensait ne jamais la revoir.

\- A vos ordres Miss Tyler.

Prudemment, elle fit un pas en avant, se retenant à grande peine pour ne pas le brusquer mais finalement ce fut lui qui l'entraîna dans une étreinte à broyer les os. Sanglotant à moitié, Rose passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la fit décoller du sol, pressant son corps contre le sien.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, à se balancer lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage de Rose enfouit dans son cou et sa main emmêlée dans ses cheveux blonds. Doucement, il la reposa sur la terre ferme, observant son visage avec attention. Ce visage qui le hantait jusque dans ses rêves. Sur une impulsion, il ferma encore une fois la distance entre eux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, la tenant toujours pas la taille.

\- Rose…

\- Hey ! Astronaute ! Intervint Donna. Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-… mais on a un monde à sauver ! Vous pourrez vous embrasser plus tard, ajouta Jack malicieusement.

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard avant de prendre la main de Rose.

\- Prête ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Allons-y !

 _/Quelques heures plus tard après la bataille/_

Rose laissa l'eau couler, immobile sous la douche. Son corps semblait se dénouer petit à petit et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Elle avait l'impression qu'enfin les choses étaient à leur place, elle était de retour à la maison, sur le TARDIS. Le bourdonnement de la machine à l'arrière de sa tête, presque imperceptible, lui avait manqué.

Parfois, dans l'univers parallèle, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir sans. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans ces cas-là, elle se levait et s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Elle tentait de deviner leur nom, comme le Docteur lui avait appris, mais la vue depuis la terre était différente et elle n'était même pas sûre que la configuration du système solaire soit la même dans cet univers. Du coup, elle aidait sa mère en se levant la nuit quand Tony se mettait à pleurer. Au début elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec le nourrisson mais au bout de quelques semaines son petit frère était devenu son rayon de soleil. Elle l'avait vu grandir pendant trois ans et avant de dormir, elle aimait lui raconter des histoires. Le héros était toujours un homme qui voyageait dans son vaisseau spatial à travers le temps et l'espace. Tony avait fini par demander un tournevis sonique à noël, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Mickey mais un peu moins Jackie.

Prenant conscience que l'eau chaude avait arrêté de couler et qu'elle était frigorifiée, Rose sortit de la douche. Le miroir de la salle de bain lui renvoya son reflet et elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle avait changé en trois ans et demi. Ou du moins façon de parler… En effet, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et lui tombaient désormais sur les épaules mais ils étaient également d'une nuance de blond plus doux, plus naturel. Elle avait perdu du poids à force de sauter des repas pour aller travailler à Torchwood sur le canon interdimensionel. Même son regard n'était plus le même. Moins enfantin, moins de maquillage.

Rose finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Sa chambre. Ça lui faisait étrange de dire ça et pourtant c'était le cas. Elle était à nouveau dans sa bonne vieille chambre que le TARDIS avait conservée dans le même état que le jour où elle était partit. Des vêtements traînaient sur le dos d'une chaise, sa couette bleue était défaite et des dizaines de babioles qu'elle avait rapportées de ses voyages sur différentes planètes parsemaient les étagères. Distraitement, Rose se saisit du cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Il y avait trois photos à l'intérieur. La première datait de ses quinze ans et elle était entourée par sa mère et Mickey sur une plage, sûrement l'été. Dieu ce qu'elle détestait les plages maintenant. La seconde avait été prise par Jack dans la salle de console. Elle était assise sur la chaise du pilote en train de lire un livre pendant que le Docteur, son premier Docteur avec la veste en cuir et l'accent du nord, se penchait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là, il s'amusait à lui faire les voix des personnages parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à aimer les œuvres de Shakespeare, pas de la façon dont on l'étudiait à l'école du moins, et il lui avait promis qu'un jour il l'emmènerait rencontrer l'écrivain lui-même. Enfin, la dernière photo n'avait été prise qu'une semaine avant son…départ. Le Docteur et elle étaient sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, blottit l'un contre l'autre, et elle avait insisté pour prendre une photo, arguant qu'elle n'en avait aucune de lui avec ce visage-là. Souriant tristement, elle reposa le cadre et saisit un jean noir qui traînait sur le sol ainsi qu'un pull blanc qu'elle avait acheté en 2234. Ce n'était pas le moment de retomber encore dans les souvenirs.

Quand elle revint dans la salle de console, elle était vide. Perplexe, elle se retourna et manqua de rentrer dans Sarah-Jane.

\- Ah Rose ! Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps…

\- Le temps sur le TARDIS est assez subjectif, lui rappela la journaliste en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, rigola-t-elle. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans la cuisine. Je crois que Jack voulait déboucher une bouteille d'hyper-vodka pour fêter la journée…

\- Oh non…

Rose se rappelait la seule fois où elle avait bu de la boisson préférée de Jack. La tête lui avait tournée après à peine un verre et elle s'était arrêté là, ce qui n'était pas le cas du capitaine qui avait terminé la soirée plus ivre que jamais. Grand moment, notamment quand il avait tenté de draguer le Docteur et que celui-ci avait dû fuir dans les couloirs du TARDIS pour éviter de se faire embrasser.

\- On les rejoint ? Demanda Sarah-Jane, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hum ? Oh oui !

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rotor du temps qui montait et descendait puis lui emboîtant le pas, Rose se laissa guider en direction de la cuisine qui avait d'ailleurs changé de place depuis la dernière fois. A l'intérieur, tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour parler et boire du thé, comme si chacun avait besoin de décompresser après avoir frôlé la fin de la réalité elle-même. Jack discutait avec Mickey, accoudé au bar, tandis que Donna et Matha riaient à une plaisanterie que Sarah-Jane venait de faire. Cependant, aucune trace de sa mère ou du Docteur. Pour la première, elle devait encore être en train d'essayer d'appeler Pete pour avoir des nouvelles de Tony, même s'il y avait peu de chance que le contact passe entre les deux univers. Evidemment ça n'empêcherait pas Jackie Tyler de tenter malgré tout. Quant au Docteur…ah voilà une question plus délicate. Sûrement au fin fond du TARDIS pour réparer des circuits.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle rejoignit les trois autres filles.

\- Salut, je suis Rose, se présenta-t-elle (enfin correctement à vrai dire).

\- Oh on sait. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi.

Rose se tourna vers la rousse, incrédule.

\- Vrai…vraiment ?

\- Ouais ! Il a été un gâchis total sans toi.

\- Donna ! Lança soudainement la voix du Docteur avant qu'il n'apparaisse aussitôt près de leur petit cercle. Ne l'écoute pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et voici Martha Jones que tu ne connais pas encore.

\- Ravie de te connaître.

Elle tendit la main à la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé, incertaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, dit Martha, c'est juste…je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. Vu la façon dont le Docteur parlait de toi je voyais plus une super-héroïne blonde californienne et en fait tu es…normale. Et c'est bien hein ! Je ne veux pas dire que…

Rose éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, rassura-t-elle. Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'être occupé de lui quand il était seul.

Martha hocha la tête en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à tous discuter dans la cuisine autour de chocolat chaud et de thé (Jack n'avait pas réussi à convaincre les autres pour l'hyper-vodka…). Même Jackie finit par se joindre à eux, renonçant à appeler Pete.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Sarah-Jane gentiment. Il a quel âge ?

\- Tony ? 3 ans. C'est un petit garçon adorable.

\- J'ai un fils aussi. Un adolescent.

\- Pas trop de problème ?

\- Non, pas encore, sourit-elle. Bon sang, je me sens vieille d'un coup !

Jack lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- Oh vous êtes ravissante pourtant.

\- Jack !

\- Quoi ? C'était juste un compliment…

Personne n'était dupe. Rose éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par tout le monde. Oh elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué.

Elle observa la scène, ayant encore du mal à y croire. Chacun parlait à tort et à travers, entrechoquant leur verre et riant fort, mais elle était incapable de se joindre à eux. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait, allait trop vite et qu'elle allait à nouveau se réveiller en réalisant que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle aurait pu mourir de bonheur à cet instant. Pourtant, elle dressa soudain l'oreille en entendant le Docteur parler de la fissure entre les deux univers qui n'allait pas rester ouverte indéfiniment et du fait qu'il faudrait bientôt rentrer. Personne ne rebondit sur la remarque et Jackie reprit sur Tony, dont la rentrée en maternelle devait avoir lieu en septembre.

La gorge sèche, Rose essaya de maîtriser le sentiment de panique totale qui parcourut son corps, contractant son estomac. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner encore une fois dans l'univers alternatif, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait pour le retrouver. Elle refusait.

La tête lui tourna brusquement et elle crispa ses doigts sur le bord de la table. Jack fut le premier à remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

\- Rosie ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hein ? Oh oui…oui…

Des tâches noires dansant dans son champ de vision, elle cligna des yeux. Soucieux, le Docteur se leva et contourna le bar pour venir se planter devant elle.

\- Rose ?

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle. Juste…est-ce que le TARDIS bouge ?

\- Non, on est à l'arrêt.

\- Ah…

Chancelante, Rose tangua sur ses pieds et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de tomber fut le bras du Docteur autour de sa taille, la stabilisant. Il leva la main pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux, fixant son visage avec intensité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jackie. Docteur !

\- Attendez… laissez-moi voir.

Il sortit le tournevis sonique, balayant le corps de la jeune fille. L'outil émit de drôle de bourdonnement que seul le Docteur paraissait comprendre. Une fois que les lectures furent terminées, il prit son expression « sérieuse ».

\- Alors ?

\- Fatigue, légère déshydratation et hypoglycémie, énuméra-t-il.

\- Non je…j'allais bien il y a encore deux minutes.

\- Contrecoup, expliqua Martha avec sa plus belle voix de médecin. Tu as carburée à l'adrénaline toute la soirée. Et je ne suis pas une experte mais je suis à peu près sûre que les sauts entre les univers pompent énormément d'énergie.

\- Elle a raison, dit Mickey. Il nous fallait des heures pour récupérer lors des premiers sauts. Ça s'est amélioré.

Le Docteur scruta le regard de Rose, attentif.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé ?

\- Docteur…

\- Réponds, dit-il fermement.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas…plus de 24h je dirais. Le passage entre les univers était ouvert et la réalité s'effondrait, je n'allais pas prendre un sandwich alors que je pouvais enfin…

Son souffle se bloqua.

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Te retrouver, chuchota-t-elle.

Le Docteur déglutit. Il avait tenté de ne pas focaliser ses pensées sur le fait qu'elle était de retour, juste en face de lui, bien réelle. Plus d'hologramme ni de souvenirs. Rose, la vraie et l'unique. Sa Rose qui encore une fois avait fait l'impossible pour revenir. Et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait littéralement de devoir se séparer d'elle à nouveau mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, elle avait une famille dans l'autre univers, un petit frère, une vie stable qui n'impliquait pas un risque de mort à chaque voyage. Qui était-il pour lui enlever tout ça ?

\- Il faudrait qu'elle aille se reposer, conseilla Donna, soucieuse.

\- Non, il faut d'abord qu'elle boive en mange quelque chose.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Ma chérie, tu tombes de fatigue. Ils ont raison, tu devrais aller t'allonger…

Rose regarda sa mère, culpabilisant de l'inquiéter de la sorte. Comme si le stress d'être sur un vaisseau spatial loin de sa famille n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Finalement, ce fut le Docteur qui prit la décision.

\- Va dans ta chambre te reposer et je vais chercher un patch à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le patch était un truc médical qui venait du XXIVème siècle servant à fournir au corps des vitamines et l'équivalent d'un repas complet. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un substitut à court terme qui ne pouvait être utilisé que deux ou trois fois mais ça serait largement suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais eu à en prendre un personnellement, contrairement à Mickey qui s'était fait enlever par des vikings lors d'un voyage pendant une journée, sans manger. En rentrant après avoir été libéré, il avait juste eu à mettre un patch et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

S'assurant que la cuisine ne tournait plus, elle se remit sur ses pieds. Elle sentit les autres qui la suivaient du regard tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce et elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas trébucher. Elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de pas dans le couloir avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Posant la main sur le mur, elle remercia mentalement le TARDIS d'avoir déplacé la pièce et la machine émit un bourdonnement joyeux en retour.

Rose s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, prenant seulement conscience à ce moment-là à quel point elle était effectivement fatiguée. Toute la tension de ces dernières semaines mais surtout d'aujourd'hui lui retombait dessus comme un tas de brique sur les épaules. Et puis cette maudite phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit ! « Il faudra rentrer à la maison ». Comment six mots pouvaient être si douloureux ? Qu'importe, elle ne le laisserait pas faire, lui et son complexe du héros solitaire de Seigneur du Temps. Elle allait se battre pour rester.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête de répéter « et s'il ne veut plus de moi à bord ? ». C'est vrai, ça faisait presque trois ans pour elle depuis leur séparation, sûrement pareil pour lui et il avait Donna désormais. Il avait Martha aussi. Une boule dans la gorge, Rose ne pouvait pas ignorer la comparaison avec les deux femmes. Martha, jeune médecin belle et intelligente, bien plus intelligente qu'elle-même qui n'avait pas passé son bac. Donna, l'incroyable Donna, la femme la plus importante dans l'univers comme le Docteur l'avait appelé il y a une heure à peine et qui n'était plus une gamine de 23 ans mais une femme accomplie.

Rageusement, elle repoussa ses cheveux et expira lourdement. Elle fixa le plafond quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte et elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui se tenait dans l'embrasure.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as besoin d'une invitation pour rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est ta chambre…

\- Ton vaisseau, rappela Rose.

Le Docteur eut un petit sourire alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour venir près d'elle. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste de costume, sa cravate était à moitié dénouée et les manches de sa chemise retroussée jusqu'aux coudes. Les moments où il apparaissait comme ça, presque vulnérable, était rare mais il fallait croire que la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

\- Redresse-toi, dit-il avec douceur, je vais te mettre le patch.

Faisant ce qu'il lui demandait, Rose se remit en position assise sur son couvre-lit et releva son pull pour exposer son avant-bras gauche. Avec application, le Docteur le déposa précisément, appuyant contre sa peau pour le faire tenir. Quand ce fut terminé, il ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Ouais…merci. Et désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

\- Ah Rose Tyler, ne dis pas ça. Tu es…

\- Oui ?

Il ne continua pas. Il ne le faisait jamais.

Lentement, elle porta la main à son visage, frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je… Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils se préparent à partir. Jack doit retourner à Torchwood avec son équipe, Sarah-Jane et Jackie veulent revoir leurs fils, et Donna et Martha ont besoin de retrouver leur famille.

Rose faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il avait oublié Mickey (encore) mais elle se rappela qu'il hésitait toujours entre rentrer à la maison ou rester dans leur univers d'origine, particulièrement depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, et que par conséquent il devait être en train de réfléchir à cet instant. Pourtant, une autre interrogation demeurait sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la formuler à voix haute.

Evidemment, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il remarquait toujours tout.

\- Rose…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Rose, insista-t-il.

Anxieuse, elle détourna les yeux, fixant obstinément leurs mains jointes qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

\- Et moi ? Dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que moi je vais faire ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'autre univers !

\- Oh…souffla le Docteur en réalisant brusquement.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, s'éloignant d'elle pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Comme d'habitude, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, répéta-t-elle fermement. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas que je reste, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule, aller avec Jack…

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Moi vivant, tu n'iras nulle part avec le capitaine Jack Harkness.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu m'interdis des choses maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu ne me laisseras sur une plage de Norvège à nouveau. Je n'irais pas.

Elle veilla à se tenir droite, sans faiblir du regard pour lui prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Le souvenir de ce jour affreux au bord de la mer était le pire de sa vie. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars de son hologramme qui s'évanouissait d'un coup sans jamais finir la fameuse phrase.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique, Rose ?

\- Oui, je...

\- Tu ne reverras pas ta famille ! Ta mère !

\- J'en ai discuté avec elle. Pete et elle sont d'accord pour revenir ici, avec Tony. Ca ne sera pas facile, il faudra trafiquer des documents et inventer une histoire solide puisqu'on est tous considéré comme mort mais Jack m'a promis qu'il nous aiderait et même Martha a dit qu'elle pourrait en toucher un mot à UNIT…

\- Tu as tout prévu.

\- Evidemment, tu crois que j'ai pris une décision sur un coup de tête ?

\- Non mais… Attends. Tu as dit que tu pensais que je ne voulais pas que tu restes ?

Rose cligna des yeux, surprise qu'il revienne sur ce point. Essayant de paraître nonchalante, elle haussa les épaules en déglutissant.

\- Ouais, enfin je veux dire, tu as Donna maintenant et…

\- Et rien. Il y a bien assez de place pour trois sur ce TARDIS non ?

Interdite, elle le dévisagea, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'osait pas y croire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais et…commença-t-il précipitamment.

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle était dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir, il la serra contre lui, son corps s'ajustant parfaitement au sien, comme toujours. Ses mains tombèrent sur ses hanches et elle enterra son visage contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, entourés par le silence. Quand elle releva la tête vers lui, un immense sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Ensemble alors ?

\- Oh Rose Tyler ! Je vais t'emmener voir les étoiles, les galaxies ! On pourra aller rencontrer Cléopâtre, Henri VIII, Victor Hugo ! Faire une promenade sur Tunicalaxorius même ! C'est une planète avec uniquement des petits hommes verts. Tu imagines ? Je crois que c'est de là qu'est venue la légende sur les extraterrestres. A moins que ce ne soit de…

\- Docteur, coupa-t-elle gentiment. Tu babilles.

\- Désolé, dit-il l'air penaud.

Elle éclata de rire, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ca m'avait manqué. Tout ça m'avait horriblement manqué.

\- Tout à fait juste.

Rose se raidit en entendant ses mots et il parut lui aussi remarquer son erreur. Hésitante, elle reprit en chuchotant, ne voulant pas briser la magie de l'instant.

\- Tu…tu n'as jamais terminé ta phrase…

\- J'ai dit « Rose Tyler… »

\- Hum ?

Il soupira, resserrant sa prise sur elle.

\- Ais-je besoin de le dire ?

Rose tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception mais elle s'y attendait. Reculant légèrement, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait assez retardé le moment de lui dire.

\- Docteur…je dois…je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'est passé un truc quand j'étais dans l'autre univers…

\- Est-ce que toi et Mickey vous… ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Oh…bien…génial, molto bene, fantastique.

Il parut soulager et se balança d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Rose fut amusée de constater que c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. En fait…c'était il y a deux ans. Tu sais que je travaillais à Torchwood n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep ! Rose Tyler, défenseur de la Terre.

Au soupçon de fierté dans sa voix, elle sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Donc ce jour-là, j'étais en mission avec mon équipe. On avait repéré des évènements étranges dans un quartier depuis un certain temps et on voulait aller voir de quoi il retournait. Il n'y a pas cent manières de le dire, j'ai été blessée et…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Laisse-moi finir. J'étais touchée à la jambe et j'ai finis par perdre connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, les médecins ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange quand ils m'ont fait des prises de sang. Dans mon ADN.

\- Rose, je ne comprends pas…

\- Regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien.

\- Quoi ? Tu es la même, tu n'as pas changé, tu…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse alors qu'il analysait son visage, son corps. Dans un mouvement fluide, il sortit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Il devenait trop vieux, c'était la seule explication !

\- Tu n'as pas changé, répéta-t-il. C'est impossible. Même en trois ans, le corps humain évolue, surtout à ton âge. Pourquoi… ?

\- Pourquoi je ne vieillis plus ? Ouais, je me suis posé la question pendant des mois. Et je crois avoir trouvé la réponse.

\- Oui ?

\- Bad Wolf, souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur eut l'impression d'être projeté des années en arrière, alors qu'il était encore dans son neuvième corps. Il revoyait la jeune fille sortir des portes du TARDIS, nimbée de lumières dorées et détruisant les Daleks tout en ramenant Jack à la vie. Il hésita à lui révéler ce point mais décida que ça pourrait attendre plus tard. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de la bouleverser maintenant.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que…

-…que je peux tenir ma promesse. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oh comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

Il lui prit la main, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ?

\- Pour toujours.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Sans réfléchir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle hoqueta de surprise puis ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise, froissant le tissu tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Elle en avait littéralement rêvé depuis des années, déjà à l'époque où il portait une veste en cuir, et elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme de façon irrémédiable. Elle avait traversé des univers entiers pour lui ! Se laissant porter par la sensation de leurs bouches jouant ensemble, elle gémit doucement. Il se détacha de ses lèvres, parsemant son visage et son cou de baisers légers. La respiration haletante, Rose eut l'impression de perdre la tête et elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle pour l'embrasser, avide de contact.

Ils auraient sûrement pu continuer toute la nuit, perdus dans leur bulle, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria Jack. Bon sang, j'ai cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais !

\- Jack !

\- Sérieusement, il était temps que vous vous embrassiez, la tension entre vous deux me rendait dingue. Donna et Sarah Jane me doivent dix dollars.

Le Docteur semblait prêt à jeter le capitaine dans le prochain trou noir qu'ils survoleraient mais à cet instant, Jackie débarqua dans l'embrasure, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de bécoter ma fille, espèce d'alien !

\- Rose ? Murmura le Docteur.

\- Oui ?

\- Cours !

* * *

 **Verdict? Donnez-moi votre avis, ça me fera plaisir :)  
Bon je tiens à m'excusez s'il y a des erreurs de traductions en français parce que je regarde en VO donc les termes sont peut-être parfois différents...  
Il y aura sûrement d'autres OS quand j'aurais le temps (et l'inspiration). Ah et si vous avez des idées pour d'autres OS à l'avenir, que ce soit sur n'importe quel personnage, surtout n'hésitez pas! ;p  
Gros bisous! **


	2. Girl in the Fireplace UA

**Et voilà le second OS, l'inspiration est revenue haha! Alors j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait une scène d'explication dans cet épisode, que le Docteur tombait amoureux de Reinette trop rapidement et que Rose ne réagissait pas assez donc voilà...**

 **The Girl in the fireplace UA**

\- …incroyable.

Rose écoutait distraitement Mickey qui s'extasiait sur les trésors du Tardis. Elle aurait sans doute été amusée en d'autres circonstances, se rappelant sa propre découverte du vaisseau et de du même air émerveillé qu'elle avait dû avoir, mais elle était ailleurs aujourd'hui.

\- Rose ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais, est-ce qu'il y a une télé ici ?

\- Evidemment. Tu as une salle de cinéma qui passe tous les films qui ont existé au bout du couloir.

Les sourcils de Mickey menacèrent de disparaître sous ses cheveux et il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Euh…ça te dérange si je vais y jeter un œil ?

\- Non ! Dit-elle un peu trop précipitamment. Tu sais quoi, je te retrouve plus tard.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse de peur qu'il la retienne et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du TARDIS. Elle avait appris à se repérer dans le dédale de couloir depuis un moment même si ça lui arrivait de se perdre encore de temps en temps. Dans ces cas-là, elle demandait gentiment au navire de la guider.

Epuisée, elle hésita à retourner directement dans sa chambre ou à aller se faire une tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être trop nerveuse pour dormir maintenant. Finalement, le Tardis prit une décision pour elle en faisant clignoter les lumières du plafond vers la droite. Rose sourit et posa sa main contre le mur.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, t'es la meilleure.

A vrai dire, son lien avec le vaisseau semblait s'être développé et accentué depuis les évènements de la Game Station. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce jour-là, du moins pas après avoir ouvert le cœur du Tardis. Les seules choses qu'elle savait, c'était ce que le Docteur lui avait raconté, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle-même n'aimait pas y penser. C'était le jour où elle avait « perdu » son premier Docteur, celui avec la veste en cuir et les grandes oreilles, et il lui manquait toujours malgré le fait qu'elle aimait autant le Docteur dans sa nouvelle régénération. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient le même homme mais aujourd'hui l'idée lui paraissait totalement naturelle.

Finalement ses pas la guidèrent en direction de la bibliothèque. Surprise, elle se demanda une seconde pourquoi est-ce que le TARDIS l'avait amené ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère le Docteur. Il était assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et lisait vraisemblablement une lettre. Rose sut immédiatement que c'était celle de Reinette, alias Madame de Pompadour. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant l'expression sur son visage, celle qui lui rappelait qu'il était un extraterrestre de plus de 900 ans qui avait perdu tellement dans sa vie. Elle hésita dans l'encadrement de la porte. S'il avait envie de la voir, il viendrait directement, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une raison au fait que le TARDIS l'ai guidée ici.

\- Tu vas rester là longtemps ?

Rose sursauta et rougit, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle devrait être mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre.

\- Désolé, balbutia-t-elle. Je…je vais retourner…

\- Rose…

Elle se figea, incapable de détourner le regard.

\- Viens là, souffla-t-il.

Il se décala sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place et elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui, les jambes repliées. Avant sa régénération, ils passaient souvent leur soirée ici, l'un contre l'autre à lire des classiques. Elle avait appris à redécouvrir Shakespeare avec lui. Quand il avait changé, il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que leur routine reprenne mais tout était ensuite revenu à la normal.

\- Mickey est bien installé ?

\- Ouais, sa chambre est sympa. Il a aussi trouvé la salle de jeux vidéo. Ça va être impossible de l'en faire sortir…

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il va bien ? L'aventure d'aujourd'hui a été un peu rude, surtout pour un premier voyage.

\- Oui je pense, il en faut plus à Mickey pour perdre ses moyens.

Le Docteur retint un haussement de sourcil dubitatif à cette affirmation.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Evidemment… Manquer de se faire tuer en sauvant l'histoire ? La routine ! C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question.

\- Moi ? Dit-il, surpris.

\- Ne fais pas ça…

\- Faire quoi ?

Rose se tourna vers lui, fatiguée.

\- Ça ! Prétendre que tu vas bien, me mentir, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je vais toujours bien…

\- C'est faux, Docteur.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Parce que je te connais, dit-elle naturellement.

Il la regarda longuement en silence. Elle avait changé. La jeune fille humaine de dix-neuf ans qu'il avait pris avec lui au travers du temps et de l'espace n'était plus la même, elle était devenue forte. Elle avait grandi. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'elle restait jeune. Elle n'avait pas idée des choses qu'il avait vues, des choses qu'il avait faites, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était vraiment un vieil homme brisé et meurtri par le temps.

\- Sincèrement, Rose, ça va. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

\- Très bien…tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Toujours, sourit-il.

Rose lui rendit son sourire, celui qu'elle faisait si souvent, avec sa langue entre ses dents, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle hésita à retourner dans sa chambre directement, peut-être qu'une tasse de thé ne serait pas de trop après la journée éprouvante.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir eu cette idée puisqu'elle retrouva Mickey assis autour de la table. Il avait une tasse entre les mains et releva la tête en l'entendant arriver. Rose devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à le voir sur le Tardis. Ça avait toujours été juste elle et le Docteur, ensemble, et le fait qu'une troisième personne soit désormais avec eux la perturbait encore. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à cacher son exaspération quand Sarah Jane avait approuvé l'idée de prendre Mickey à bord mais elle n'avait rien dit. Après tout, elle n'en avait aucun droit, si Mickey voulait voir les étoiles, qui était-elle pour lui refuser ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui… souffla-t-elle. Tu n'es plus dans la salle multimédia ?

\- Non, j'ai voulu explorer encore un peu mais j'ai atterri ici sans trop savoir comment…

Rose sourit.

\- Elle change les pièces de place, parfois, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle ?

\- Le Tardis. Elle est… vivante en quelque sorte.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais crois-moi, elle l'est.

Mickey cligna des yeux et regarda les murs avec un nouvel intérêt tandis que Rose ouvrit un placard au hasard pour trouver de quoi faire un thé. Elle hésita une seconde à lui parler aussi des capacités télépathiques du Tardis mais s'abstint en se souvenant de sa propre réaction à l'idée qu'on ait pu entrer dans sa tête sans sa permission. Maintenant, sa méfiance initiale lui semblait disproportionnée. Surprise, elle se demanda quand est-ce que tout cela était devenu normal dans sa vie. Les voyages, le Docteur, les monstres…

\- Rose ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Je veux dire avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- On a failli mourir !

Rose revint s'assoir lentement en face de lui, nerveuse.

\- Mickey, je sais que ça peut…être déroutant au début. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ça ta vie ? Courir avec lui et te mettre en danger ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Il te met en danger ! Insista-t-il.

Rose secoua la tête immédiatement, sur la défensive.

\- C'est faux…

\- Il est parti en nous laissant dans un vaisseau spatial, trois mille ans dans le futur, et sans aucun moyen possible pour rentrer Rose !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Non, toi ouvre les yeux ! Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, murmura-t-elle. Evidemment que j'ai remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, Mick. Il sauve les gens.

\- Ah ouais ? Et toi ? Et nous ?

\- Il est revenu… argua-t-elle piteusement.

\- C'était un coup de chance !

Elle voyait bien qu'il avait raison d'une certaine façon, et que ça l'énervait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres ne pouvaient pas voir le Docteur comme elle le voyait. Sarah Jane avait su, elle le savait. Certaines choses valent d'avoir le cœur brisé. Le Docteur était l'une de ses choses.

\- Rose… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Après Sarah Jane, après Madame de Pompadour ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle.

Mickey parut exaspéré.

\- Vas-y alors, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, renversé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Explique-moi, je t'écoute.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas dire que je ne comprends, donc je veux que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends malgré tout ?

\- Parce que…parce que voyager avec le Docteur c'est…c'est quelque chose d'indescriptible, balbutia-t-elle, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il te fait sentir spéciale. Tu vois des choses que personne d'autre ne verra, ne peut même pas imaginer ! Il…il est seul, Mickey. Il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

\- Toi ?

Rose émit un rire étranglé.

\- Après ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui tu poses la question ? Non, pas moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, Mickey. Elle était la maîtresse du roi de France, belle, intelligente. Je suis une fille qui vendait des vêtements dans une boutique de Londres… Je pense que le choix est assez évident.

\- Non, dit-il. Tu es plus que ça. Pour moi, tu es plus que ça.

Rose sourit, détournant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots, là, tout de suite.

Une boule de culpabilité lui coupa le souffle. Mickey Smith avait toujours été son meilleur ami, il avait été son petit copain, elle l'aimait…ou du moins elle l'avait aimé de cette façon, elle ne savait plus trop elle-même. Dans tous les cas, il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait eu besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu penser, lui, quand elle l'avait abandonné pour fuir avec un étranger dans une boîte bleue ?

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je sais…je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi et je suis tellement désolé…

\- Hé, Rose, coupa-t-il en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. Tu n'as pas besoin…

\- Si justement. Tu es exceptionnel et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, donc merci, Mick, vraiment !

Mickey compris sa détresse seulement en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. D'un bond, il se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour venir se planter à côté d'elle.

\- Rose…

\- Je ne suis pas assez spéciale pour lui ni assez bien pour toi, murmura-t-elle, le regard dans le vague. Je ne vous mérite pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Ne dis pas ça… C'est lui qui est un idiot s'il ne voit pas à quel point tu es géniale.

Cependant, il vit clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Une vague de colère le balaya devant ce fait. Pourquoi ne se rendait-elle pas compte que c'était la faute du Docteur et de son complexe de dieu solitaire ?

\- Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?

\- Mickey…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de dire non tu sais…

\- Je…

Elle le regarda avec regret, l'air désolé.

\- C'est bon, Rose, assura-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu l'aimes plus que moi, je comprends.

\- Non !

Elle porta une main tremblante contre sa joue, bouleversée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui balancer ça au visage mais après tout lui aussi souffrait. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas juste être Mickey l'Idiot, le chien en étain qu'on laissait derrière. Elle avait attendu cinq heures et demi pour le Docteur ? Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui avait attendu un an qu'elle revienne, accusé par la police d'être responsable de sa disparition sans savoir quand ou même si elle serait de retour.

Mais Rose garda le silence, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Brusquement, elle se leva à son tour et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Je…je vais aller dormir. On se voit demain, Mickey.

\- Rose !

\- Bonne nuit…

Elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste pour la retenir. Mickey soupira. Décidément, cette journée continuait à être épouvantable. D'abord des droïdes d'horlogerie qui manquent de le tuer, puis être coincé sur un vaisseau spatial et enfin se disputer avec sa petite amie -ou ex petite amie pour être plus juste- oui vraiment tout était parfait, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

\- Ah tiens Mickey ! Lança soudain une voix.

Le Docteur venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, l'air fatigué malgré sa voix enjouée qui sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles.

\- Docteur…dit-il lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la salle multimédia ?

\- Je voulais juste une tasse de thé…

\- Oh !

Les yeux du Docteur passèrent sur la tasse que Rose avait laissé sur la table, à moitié pleine, et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Où est Rose ?

\- Elle était fatiguée, répondit-il avec brusquerie, l'image de la jeune fille en larmes toujours en tête.

\- Fatiguée ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Rickey ?

\- C'est Mickey !

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

\- Oui bien sûr… Euh, je vais aller la voir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme…

\- Non ! Cria Mickey, lui bloquant le passage. Je veux dire…je pense qu'elle veut être seule pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mickey faillit éclater de rire tellement la question lui paraissait absurde. Parfois, il pouvait presque oublié que le Docteur n'était pas humain mais c'est quand il agissait comme ça qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Il ne savait rien des émotions humaines.

Il aurait aimé lui dire un peu mesquinement que s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Rose ne voulait pas être dérangée maintenant, c'est parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas réellement, contrairement à lui, mais il se retint.

\- Elle est un peu bouleversée à cause d'aujourd'hui…

\- Mais…elle a dit qu'elle allait bien…protesta-t-il. Tout à l'heure, elle a dit que…

\- Rose savait que vous n'alliez pas bien, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle allait en rajouter avec ce qu'elle ressentait ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent ?

\- A votre avis ! Pour quelqu'un censé être plus intelligent que tout le monde, vous êtes assez lent parfois ! Vous voulez la voir maintenant hein ? Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'ai eu pendant cinq heures et demi alors qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude !

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi ce soir, Mickey, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, celle qui pouvait faire en sorte que des armées entières le craignait au travers des galaxies, du temps et de l'espace. A demain.

\- Docteur…

Mais il se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la cuisine aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mickey resta figé une seconde, le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il avait eu peur. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le Docteur malgré tous ses efforts.

* * *

La porte de Rose avait été customisé par le Tardis pratiquement dès son arrivée. D'une couleur rose clair, il y avait une rose rouge peinte délicatement au milieu avec son prénom écrit en Gallifrayen juste en dessous. La première fois que Rose lui avait demandé ce que ça voulait dire, il avait hésité une seconde, les souvenirs de sa planète disparue et de son peuple en tête. Pourtant, elle avait juste gardé le silence, attendant qu'il soit prêt à lui en parler. Après sa régénération, une nouvelle inscription dans sa langue maternelle s'était gravée : Bad Wolf. Evidemment. Le Tardis voulait lui montrer à quel point sa précieuse fille était courageuse, qu'elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il l'avait renvoyé chez elle. Il faisait encore des rêves de Rose, nimbée de lumière dorée, qui passait les portes avec un pouvoir digne d'une déesse du temps. Elle avait réduit les Daleks en poussière d'un simple mouvement de main. Il l'avait embrassé ce jour-là, même s'il elle ne s'en souvenait pas et que lui-même refusait d'y penser. Il tentait de se persuader qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'elle allait mourir autrement, qu'il devait la sauver à tout prix…

\- Docteur ?

Il sursauta. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte brusquement, visiblement surprise de le trouver sur le seuil à une heure pareil, bien qu'il ne dorme pas autant que les humains.

\- Je… J'ai vu une ombre sous la porte, je pensais que c'était Mickey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Docteur essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait qu'elle s'attendait à voir Mickey l'Idiot _en_ _pleine nuit dans sa chambre_ et se balança d'avant en arrière pour se donner une contenance.

\- Oh je passais juste par ici, tu sais, histoire de me…balader.

\- Balader ? Répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Ouais…et je voulais…je voulais te parler. Voir si tu allais bien.

Rose sourit avec timidité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait, souffla-t-elle. Juste fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr…je vais te laisser dormir.

Il fit volte-face précipitamment avant qu'elle ne le retienne par le poignet et le tire dans sa chambre par la main.

\- Viens deux minutes.

\- Rose…

\- C'est bon, je peux t'écouter. Je suis là, je te l'ai dit.

Le Docteur eut la gorge nouée. Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était à lui d'être là pour elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, surtout aujourd'hui ?

En silence, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre, loin de là. Il avait même déjà passé des nuits dans son lit après des aventures difficiles, que ça soit dans sa neuvième ou dixième incarnation, car elle faisait parfois des cauchemars. Il s'allongeait alors à côté d'elle sans la toucher, la rassurant juste par sa présence. Il était toujours parti quand elle se réveillait le matin.

\- Docteur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas juste me fixer comme ça ou… ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans trop savoir de quoi exactement.

\- C'est bon… Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Hum, c'est juste un truc que Mickey a dit et…

\- Tu as eu une discussion avec Mickey ? Coupa-t-elle.

Rose ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait ça un jour. Soudain elle se rappela de leur conversation tout à l'heure dans la cuisine et se crispa, une crampe à l'estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

\- Rose… murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que… que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais à propos d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne…

\- Non. Ne me mens pas, je te connais, tu te rappelles ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en colère qu'il ose utiliser ses propres mots contre elle de cette façon.

\- J'étais juste un peu bouleversée, c'est tout, mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que…commença-t-elle, le souffle court. Alors que tu venais d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ou les cœurs brisés en fait…

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Le Docteur avait l'air mortellement sérieux en cet instant et elle détourna le regard, tremblante.

\- Je n'avais pas le cœur brisé.

\- Arrête, tu l'aimais.

Elle ne mentionna pas le nom de Reinette mais il comprit.

\- Je ne…

\- Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle était incroyable, ambitieuse, presque reine de France, courtisane cultivée…Elle voulait voir les étoiles...

\- Rose, tu ne comprends pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es comme ça. Tu sauves les gens, pas vrai ? Elle te connaissait depuis son enfance, l'ange solitaire.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça. Tu es importante pour moi.

\- Pas besoin de…

\- Je ne l'aimais pas ! Cria-t-il brusquement. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour te convaincre ?

Rose sursauta et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle eut l'impression qu'un barrage venait de céder dans sa poitrine, que la tension de la journée lui revenait en pleine face. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal, après sa conversation avec Mickey et la réalisation qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir sans jamais y penser ni regarder en arrière. Sa mère n'avait pas cessé de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste s'enfuir avec un étranger dans une boîte bleu, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle ne voulait pas. Cette vie, si loin de son quotidien à Londres, c'était comme un rêve éveillé. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui le réveil avait été brutal.

\- Me convaincre ? Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Tu m'as laissé dernière ! Tu m'as abandonné !

\- C'est faux…

\- Tu m'as promis ce soir-là avec Sarah Jane que je n'étais pas comme les autres et que tu ne me laisserais pas. Tu me l'avais promis. Il t'a fallu deux jours pour rompre ta promesse !

\- Mais tu es différente…

\- Non ! Non, je ne le suis pas et c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends maintenant, tu as eu d'autres compagnons, tu en auras d'autres. Tu m'oublieras.

\- Pas toi, Rose.

\- Arrête de répéter ça, c'est cruel, chuchota-t-elle.

Le Docteur se sentit tellement frustré car pour une fois il n'avait pas les mots pour s'exprimer, ce qui est un comble pour lui.

\- Je ne la connaissais même pas…

\- Mais tu as voulu la suivre quand même parce qu'elle t'intriguait, tu ressentais le frisson de l'aventure…elle était fascinante.

\- Peut-être, consentit-il.

\- Crois-moi Docteur, je connais ce sentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose que toi et moi…

Visiblement, elle ne le croyait pas car elle haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Rose ? Demanda-t-il, fatiguée.

\- Rien…je ne sais pas… Peut-être rentrer à la maison, tu sais pour quelques jours…

Il n'aurait pas pu décrire la panique qui le saisit à ces mots, ceux qu'il redoutait depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui. Il savait qu'un jour elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, pourtant ça ne rendait pas cela moins douloureux.

Rose fixait obstinément ses mains sur ses genoux qui jouaient avec un coin de sa couette, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à Mickey de venir, pourquoi j'ai couru après Sarah-Jane et Reinette ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non…

\- Parce que tu me fais peur Rose Tyler.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me fais peur, répéta-t-il. Après la Guerre du Temps je pensais ne plus avoir de compagnon, j'étais résigné à être seul. Je ne méritais pas l'amour ou l'amitié à nouveau. Et puis un jour j'ai croisé une jeune fille dans un sous-sol, j'ai pris sa main comme ça, ajouta-t-il en entremêlant leurs mains ensemble tandis qu'elle rougissait, et j'ai dit « cours ». Elle était incroyable, courageuse, curieuse, d'une gentillesse rare… Prêtre à absorber le vortex du temps pour me sauver. Elle m'a fait redécouvrir l'univers.

\- Docteur…

\- J'ai eu peur, Rose. Quand j'ai revu Sarah-Jane qui avait vieillit et après la vie de Reinette s'écouler en quelques heures alors qu'elles m'avaient toutes les deux attendu pendant des années, ça m'a rappelé…ça m'a rappelé à quel point la vie humaine est courte. Je ne mentais pas ce soir-là, tu es différente mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'un jour tu me quitteras. Peut-être que ça sera parce que tu en as assez et que tu voudras fonder une famille, peut-être que tu seras blessée, peut-être que tu ne voudras plus courir avec moi…

\- Non je…

\- Laisse-moi finir, dit-il doucement. Reinette était une femme remarquable, c'est vrai. Mais Rose, je suis revenu. Et je reviendrais toujours pour toi. Tu penses que tu es remplaçable, moins bien qu'elle ? Oh allez ! Tu as fait face à des créatures horribles sans trembler, tu as fait des plans au moins une dizaine de fois pour nous sortir de prison… Tu restes avec moi quand j'en ai besoin. Alors non, Rose Tyler, je ne mens pas quand je dis que je ne l'aimais pas ni quand j'ai peur de te perdre.

A ce stade, Rose pleurait. Elle avait toujours trouvé les filles dans les films ridicules quand elles pleuraient pour des déclarations, sauf que là c'était le Docteur. Le Docteur qui ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, évitait tout ce qui touchait de près ou du loin au domestique. Elle doutait même actuellement qu'il lui ait dit tout ça.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour l'imiter et la tirer pratiquement sur ses genoux, son souffle caressant son cou. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de câlin de réconciliation ou de retrouvailles mais celui-ci était spécial. Le Docteur ne la lâcha pas.

\- Rose Tyler…murmura-t-il.

Elle aimait quand il prononçait son prénom sur ce ton particulier qui lui rappelait son premier Docteur et qui lui était tellement propre aussi.

\- Je ne te quitterais jamais, assura-t-elle tout bas. Je le promets.

\- Je sais…

\- Et…je…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle voulait lui dire depuis longtemps, elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle…elle l'aimait. Néanmoins le dire à voix haute serait briser cette barrière entre eux qu'ils avaient instauré, franchir la ligne. Le Docteur parut comprendre car il se recula légèrement avant de prendre son visage en coupe entre ces mains.

\- Je le sais aussi…

Rose sourit à travers ses larmes, épuisée. Il n'essaya pas de lui dire également, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, pas comme ça.

Sans un mot de plus, ils s'allongèrent ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre et elle dériva dans le sommeil assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là, mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'elle savait…

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)**


End file.
